BW086
|ja_op= やじるしになって！ |ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち |olmteam=Team Kato |scenario=冨岡淳広 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=山田浩之 |directorn=1 |director=山田浩之 |artn=1 |art=小山知洋 |morecredits=no | |epstaffpage=BW081-BW090 |footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times! (Japanese: ポッチャマVSヤナップ！華麗なるバトル！！ VS ! The Magnificent Battle!!) is the 86th episode of the , and the 743rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired Japan on June 28, 2012 and in the United States on November 3, 2012. Blurb Flying with Cynthia to Undella Town in eastern Unova, our heroes marvel at the variety of Pokémon they see. As soon as they land, they’re whisked off to Cynthia’s beautiful vacation home in a stretch limo driven by her butler, Jervis. They were unaware that Meloetta had been invisibly following them, until it reappears in the car—right in Ash’s lap! But the Pokémon is a bit shy, and it disappears again after a few minutes. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is secretly watching their every move... When they arrive at Cynthia’s house, who should be waiting for them but Dawn and Piplup! After a happy reunion with Ash, Dawn meets Iris and Cilan, plus all the new Pokémon traveling with them in the Unova region. Ash finally convinces Meloetta to come out of hiding to meet Dawn, as well—and when the Mythical Pokémon appears, Piplup and Oshawott promptly start competing for its attention! When our heroes discover that Dawn is also planning to enter the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, everyone wants to have a battle with her! Cilan is up first, in an exciting Connoisseur-versus-Coordinator match, and gives a glowing (if long-winded) evaluation of Dawn’s bond with Piplup in the middle of the battle. Then, Meloetta causes another interruption when it wanders onto the battlefield to dance with Piplup, inspired by its beautiful Contest moves. Jervis wisely calls a time-out until everyone is a bit less distracted. Dawn promises to battle Iris next, and then it’s Ash’s turn! The four of them look forward to training together at Cynthia’s villa in preparation for the Junior Cup, while Team Rocket secretly continues to implement its most important mission ever... Plot takes a plane from Virbank City with and Cynthia to Undella Town. On their way, they see and . expressed that every time he looked out the window, he's deeply moved. Cynthia then explains that many Pokémon from other regions live in East Unova. They soon arrive in Undella Town. After they land, Ash sees a red spot, which he thinks it's a . The gang sees the Staryu, when quietly appears. Ash says that he's here for the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, and they are going to win, get stronger, and then participate in the Unova League. While they are speaking, Cynthia 's butler, Jervis arrives, telling them to go to Cynthia's villa with his car. Suddenly, appears, saying that Meloetta is quietly following Ash and his friends. When it's time to go, Meloetta sneaks in Jervis's car, following Ash and friends to Cynthia's villa. On the way, when Cilan is speaking to Cynthia, Ash saw , when suddenly Meloetta appears and sits on Ash's lap. Seeing Ash, Meloetta seems very excited, when Cynthia says that Meloetta must really like Ash, so that's why Meloetta keeps following Ash around. A while later, they arrive at Cynthia's villa, but when Jervis opens the villa's door, Meloetta suddenly disappears again... Ash calls out for it to come back, but it doesn't come back. says it'll come back later, and Cynthia says that it must surely be shy. The gang then goes into Cynthia's villa and when Ash gets to the living room, suddenly sneaks up on Ash and and tap Ash's shoulder. Iris and Cilan just stand there wondering what's happening, and Ash turns around and sees Dawn! Ash is surprised and they exchange greetings and then give each other a high five. The gang sits down for a cup of tea and Dawn congratulates Ash on getting the eight needed Gym Badges to join Unova's . She then reveals to Iris and Cilan that told her about them. Iris is surprised to hear that and Dawn starts introducing herself and her , but Iris and Cilan already know that she is a who traveled with Ash in the Sinnoh region. Iris then asks her what is the difference between Coordinators and regular s, and Dawn informs her about Pokémon Contests. After that, Cilan says he would like to evaluate Piplup, and Dawn realizes that she is talking with a . Ash tells Dawn that, since she came to Unova, she could have contacted him, to which Dawn replies that she has been pretty busy lately. She reveals that she only recently set foot in the region and decided to come after learning that Cynthia would attend the Junior Cup. She also mentions that she has visited Nimbasa City to watch a Pokémon Musical and get inspiration for future Contests as well as to watch one of Elesa's fashion shows. At one point, Piplup notices something, and Ash realizes it must have been Meloetta. He wishes to introduce it, but the begins to act shy and remains invisible. After that, everyone goes outside to reveal their Pokémon to each other. Iris and Cilan send out all their Pokémon on hand while Ash sends out , , , , and . Dawn then sends out on hand. Proving not to have lost her love interest for , proceeds toward him. Oshawott then begins to show a brief love interest for Buneary, but Buneary ignores him and cuddles up on Pikachu. Then, Oshawott's scalchop falls off and Piplup tries to put it on his head, but it falls off and kicks it over a ledge making Oshawott chase after it. Right after this, reveals to Ash that it evolved. Right then, begins to hear Meloetta and Piplup notices as well. Ash then tells Meloetta that it is okay to show itself, and it does. After greeting Dawn, Piplup develops a crush on Meloetta. When Oshawott comes back with his scalchop, he notices that Piplup also has a crush on Meloetta, and a rivalry develops between them. Out of jealousy, Oshawott uses on Piplup and Ash tells him to apologize. After this long reunion, Ash asks Dawn to battle. However, Cilan interrupts and asks to battle first, saying he would like to do an evaluation of a Pokémon that was by a Coordinator. Although disappointed, Ash allows Cilan to go first. Cilan sends out and Dawn uses Piplup. Pansage opens up the battle with and Dawn commands Piplup to knock the seeds back with , using the opponent's move to her own advantage much like in a Contest Battle while making Pansage be the only one to take damage. Pansage then uses and Piplup uses as a Counter Shield to repel Pansage's attack. Cilan starts his evaluation time and eventually leads to commanding Pansage to use while Dawn commands Piplup to use . The attacks collide and create a shining light. Upon seeing the beautiful display that Piplup and Pansage have put on, Meloetta becomes fascinated and begins dancing around with Piplup. Oshawott comes out of his Poké Ball and sees this, while also seeing Piplup rub it in with a smirk. Oshawott becomes furious and Ash tells Meloetta that all four of them will be competing in the Junior Cup and that he hopes it will cheer all of them on. After this, is shown hiding behind a bush noticing that Meloetta is on the verge of becoming a "twerp Pokémon", and also begin talking about their plan to capture Meloetta. As day turns to evening, everyone is on the deck drinking tea while Meloetta is over by the water sitting on a rock and singing its special song, soothing everybody. Meanwhile, Team Rocket along with Dr. Zager reveal that they are ready to begin their plot to capture Meloetta and also reveal that their plan will involve the Abyssal Ruins. Major events * and arrive in Undella Town. * returns, with and meeting her for the first time. * Dawn is revealed to have obtained a new Pokédex and a Xtransceiver. * Dawn reveals that she will be participating in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. * Ash learns that Dawn's has evolved into . * Cilan challenges Dawn to a friendly battle, which gets interrupted by . * Dawn's Piplup is revealed to have learned and . Debuts Humans * Jervis Pokémon debuts Main series and English dub debuts * Dawn's Quilava Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Elesa (flashback) * Cynthia * Dr. Zager * Jervis Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (male) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * This is the first episode to air in Japan after the earliest releases of Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 in Japan, . * The dub title is a play on a album titled , which in turn was named after a line from the folk song . * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: / ** Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to hear an answer from either Jessie, James, or . Five random callers won Pokémon merchandise. * Much like 's guest appearance in the and 's guest appearance in the , makes a return. ** However, unlike the first two, Dawn doesn't reappear in new clothing or with a change in her team. *** However, she does have a change in her team in the English dub and from 's point of view. * This marks the first appearance of Dawn's Quilava in the English dub, since the episode it evolved in never aired outside of Japan. * This episode marks the first time a Pokémon from Generation IV appears in the Who's That Pokémon? eyecatch. * As of this episode, Dawn now has a Unova Pokédex and a Xtransceiver in place of her Sinnoh Pokédex and Pokétch. * This was the first new episode to air after the Japanese release of Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. Errors * In the preview for the next episode, 's beak is missing for a split-second. Dub edits In other languages |it= |fi= |nl= |de= |el= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 086 Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group de:Ganz wie in alten Zeiten! es:EP748 fr:BW086 it:BW086 ja:BW編第86話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第86集